


A Birthday Kiss

by glaivenoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaivenoct/pseuds/glaivenoct
Summary: On his birthday, Noctis needs a moment away from being The Prince. To his relief, Nyx is the one that comes to find him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	A Birthday Kiss

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

The voice that almost startles Noctis is as smooth as the wine he treated himself to at the start of the night, leaving him feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Noctis lifts his chin from where it rests in his palm, biting back the smile that already wants to curve his lips whilst he stares out at the city lights. 

Nyx is barely slipping the double glass doors shut when Noctis turns to face him. He’s faced with an impish grin, like the glaive already knew Noct’s been pondering the idea of sneaking off. Like the sheer thought of breaking rules and decorum is enough to summon the man. 

“Did someone send you out here to drag me back inside?” Noctis has to ask with a half joking smile, crossing his arms over the perfectly ironed fabric of his royal raiment. 

“I think the phrase your father used was ‘ _ Make sure he’s alright _ ’. I’m just surprised I found you before Ignis did.”

“Think I’m glad you did.” Noctis’ eyes wander to the floor and he turns back to face the glowing city, resting his arms on the balcony’s railing. He listens to Nyx’s quiet footsteps and, for the first time tonight, doesn’t put the mask of the perfect prince on when the glaive joins at his side.

“What’s on your mind, birthday boy?” Nyx nudges Noct’s shoulder with his own.

Noct thought sneaking off somewhere a little more quiet would help. He thought a breath of fresh air might make him feel less suffocated. He thought taking a minute or two to focus on the stars might be his best chance at clearing his head, but if he listens closely enough, he can still hear the music from the citadel’s grand ballroom pulsing in his ears. 

It subtly beats at his back. Pestering him as if the upbeat unison of the miniature orchestra playing within could tempt him back down to the ballroom’s luxuriously marbled floors and make him shift his feet in graceful harmony with a myriad of partners. Yeah right. Noctis has done his dancing for the night. He’s done the appropriate amount of mingling and offered his polite round of thanks for the birthday wishes bestowed to him this night. 

He needs a moment away from being Prince Noctis. 

Despite his father’s evident concern, Noctis hopes he hasn’t disappointed the man. Not that his father ever seemed keen on the idea of going through with a more public birthday celebration. No, the grand celebration set up for him was all thanks to the royal council. Or rather, a crotchety old bald man that insisted there were certain traditions a Prince should uphold. 

Noctis, the independent Prince who moved out of the citadel, went to public school and worked a part time job.

Though he imagines those are the reasons why the councilman insisted Noct uphold this tradition. He’s not too sure what it is about his twenties that deems him to be paraded under a celebratory spotlight. He thinks he remembers the old man mentioning his Coming of Age, but Noct was too annoyed with the whole thing to pay full attention. 

_ It’s only for a night, Noct.  _ The apology was clear in his father's voice as it was in his face.  _ We’ll still set aside our own time to celebrate properly.  _

“I must be an idiot,” Noctis finally says. “Not wanting anything to do with that party in there.”

It didn’t happen without hard work, or people asking him what color scheme he preferred, a selection of foods and desserts to choose from, decorations and music selections presented to him for approval. Still, everything about tonight is so far from what he wants. He can feel Nyx’s gaze, but he’s too embarrassed about his own ungratefulness to confront it. 

“You’re pretty good at faking it, if it makes you feel better.”

That’s the least he can do for his father’s sake. Even though they both know this isn’t what he wants, Noct can at least play his part. If only to add some grain of truth to the recurring comments on Noctis’ growth into  _ A fine young Prince _ .

Noctis isn’t the perfect prince, but he can pretend to be. 

It’s relieving to know he doesn’t have to pretend with Nyx. The glaive had been making silly faces at him all night from his post across the room, mouthing the question  _ Are you okay?  _ at him every so often. Every time Noctis nodded, he got that knowing look that indicated Nyx could see right through him.

Hard not to admit he hoped for Nyx to come find him all along.

“It’s okay if the fancy royal parties aren’t your thing, you know.” Nyx says, pulling Noct from the pit of his thoughts. “I know you don’t like being the center of attention unless it’s mine.”

“You’re an idiot.” Noct smiles again. For as much as he expects that teasing waggle of Nyx’s eyebrows, he still fights off a blush. The statement isn’t entirely wrong, though. Being caught under the twinkle of Nyx’s eyes makes Noct feel a little more alive. 

Nyx, who is dazzling beneath the moonlight despite being in the same standard uniform Noct sees daily. Nyx, who has become an anchoring presence for him in recent months. To the oblivious eye, they are no more than a Prince and a glaive; acquaintances. Friends. Competitive sparring partners. Beneath the lens of a microscope, one may discover them dancing around something more. It’s cautious, if at times clumsy even, but there’s a thrill to it. A thrill that makes Noct feel like he’s being ambushed by chocobo feathers. 

The thrill hits him during their night ventures when Nyx takes his hand to lead him through the Galahdian markets. It hits him when he catches Nyx’s fond lingering stare over a cup of coffee and a steaming brunch. It hits him on the days they don’t manage to see each other and Nyx texts to ask him how his day was.

The more Noctis gets to know Nyx, the more he sees that whatever this silly thing blooming between them is - it has nothing to do with him being the Prince of Lucis. It has everything to do with him being no one else but Noct - and that leaves him warmer and fuzzier inside than any wine ever could. 

“So I’ve been told.” Nyx grins. “How about I do the honors of asking you the one thing those council members didn’t think to ask in the first place?”

Noctis is spellbound by Nyx before the next question even leaves his mouth. Enchanted by the way Nyx manages to understand him even when there are things left unsaid. He raises one brow in a silent question, and tries to focus on Nyx’s eyes rather than the intensifying beat of his heart. 

“What do  _ you  _ want for your birthday, Noct?”

Noctis feels that warmth again, and it isn’t from the wine.

“Well… if I have to have a big party like this, I want to make it a charity event like I did when I was sixteen. The proceeds could go to an animal shelter or a chocobo farm.”

“Sounds like the Noct I know.” Nyx nods. “What else?”

“I want… to get away from being the Prince. I want to spend time with my dad and friends where no one can bother us. I want to spend time with you.” Noct smiles sheepishly. “Maybe take a trip somewhere and go on a chocobo ride. I…”

_ I really want to kiss you _ .

“Say again?” Nyx’s voice has gone quiet. Far less confident than what Noct is used to hearing. 

It doesn’t register properly to Noctis’ eyes until he blinks. Nyx is stunned, as if he somehow eavesdropped on Noct’s thoughts and learned of his secret wish for a kiss.

Unless…

_ Oh gods. _

Noctis clenches his jaw and gulps down the rush of anxiety that steals his voice from him. The realization hits him in the form of a flush, starting from his neck and burning up his ears. The panicking denial follows and, for a moment, Noct thinks maybe he treated himself to too much wine tonight. Maybe this is all a dream he’s going to wake up from in a cold sweat any second now. Maybe Nyx genuinely  _ didn’t hear him  _ and just looks a little funny to his inebriated brain.

Maybe chocobos aren’t fluffy and adorable.

“Um…” Noctis swallows again. “A chocobo ride?”

“No, the thing you said after that.”

_ Fuck _ .

“I’m sorry.” Noctis shakes his head and forces himself to take a step back. “I don’t know what I…” He rubs the back of his neck and lowers his head. “I know we’re not… like that.”

“We could be.” Nyx closes the distance between them again, gently taking Noct’s wrist. “I like spending time with you, Noct. I like  _ you _ , and I sure as hell like the thought of kissing you.”

Noct’s imagined it. Dreamt of it some nights. Considered taking the plunge himself the few times he’s walked Nyx back to his apartment after their night adventures. Ultimately, Noctis never found quite enough courage. 

Watching the shock on Nyx’s face evolve into something more meek, that quirk of his lips just waiting to shift into that charming grin, quells the brunt of Noct’s panic. It makes his heart sink for an entirely different reason, and it grants him that last boost of courage he’s been searching for. 

“I didn’t get you a birthday present,” Nyx says a little nervously. “But if it’s not too late, I can give you exactly what you want.”

Noct swears there are universes appearing in Nyx’s eyes, inviting him to relax beneath the glaive’s touch. To embrace the way Nyx tilts his head, looking for that right angle to lean in on, giving Noct plenty of time to push him back or tell him no if he wants.

“What do you want, Noct?” It’s almost a whisper; a sweeter symphony to Noctis’ ears than whatever composition was playing in the ballroom, and godsdamn is that something he’ll gladly dance to. 

“I want to kiss you.”

Nyx props a finger beneath his chin to lift it. Noctis meets him the rest of the way there, cupping his hand at the back of Nyx’s neck, pulling him those last inches closer. When their lips meet, Noctis grazes his thumb along the stubble that lines Nyx’s jaw. Nyx’s hands fall to his waist in uncertainty, but Noct tenderly increases the pressure on his neck to let him know it’s okay. He feels a squeeze around his waist, and it makes him smile against Nyx’s lips. Makes him chase them once more when he feels them parting from him.

The sky looks a little brighter when Noct finally pulls away to breathe. The stars are a glittering backdrop, but not enough to draw his attention away from the fervor in Nyx’s eyes. 

“How was that?” Nyx asks.

“It was alright, I guess.” Noct shrugs, unable to keep from grinning and snickering when the glaives face falls in absolute dismay. “I’m kidding! It was perfect.”

“You’re cruel.” Nyx huffs. “Cute, but cruel.”

“Forgive me?” Noct bats his eyes at him and gives his lips a quick peck.

“Hm. Lucky it’s your birthday, little star. What do you say we get out of here for the night?”

Though he considered it since the second the party started, Noct knows it wouldn’t be right or appropriate. Not as the Prince, no matter how much he wants to forget his title right now. He can’t make his father worry tonight. He shakes his head, disappointed but resolute. 

“I think I need to stay. Suck it up and get it over with.”

“Not when I’m on orders from your father.”

“What?” Noct blinks, watching Nyx fish something out of his pocket. 

“He might’ve caught me abandoning my post when I came to find you. Scared the living shit out me, gods.” Nyx’s chuckle is far from amused as he smooths the folded piece of paper in his hand. He holds it out to Noct. “First he said to make sure you were alright. Then he said to give you this and take you any place you want, even if that place is home.”

Noctis opens up the small note and sees his father’s handwriting beneath the rough doodles of Carbuncle and a birthday cake. 

_ I will call you tonight and we will celebrate tomorrow. Happy birthday, Noct. _

Noct smiles and draws the note close to his chest.

“We can stop by that bakery you said you liked,” Nyx says. “Get you a little birthday treat. Go back to my place and kiss some more. What do you think?”

“I think I’d like that a lot.”

While their kiss was enough to make Noctis feel as if he were already miles and miles away from the title of Prince, the way Nyx takes his hand to spirit him off to an impromptu birthday adventure reawakens that thrill in him. Noctis resolves to make sure Nyx feels that thrill in every little kiss they share from here on out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the best boy Noct! <3 I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
